


Too Beautiful To Be Wrong

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru has some doubts. Mentions of self-harm. Oneshot. Written with xxxxxAnimePsychoGirlxxxxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Beautiful To Be Wrong

"Hikaru!" Kaoru tackled the other.

"Kaoru? Are you okay?"

Kaoru sniffled. "No! What is this about loving Haruhi?!"

"What are you talking about? Haruhi?"

Kaoru sniffled. "That's what you said."

"You had to know it was going to happen sometime." Hikaru said, turning away from his brother.

"But why?!"

"Because this is wrong!" Hikaru shouted, gesturing between them. "Us! It's not normal."

Kaoru gave a hurt look. "Oh." He whispered after a pause. "I see."

Hikaru walked away, holding back sobs. 'It had to be done.' He thought to himself. I wish it wasn't so hard.'

Kaoru bit his lip as tears welled up in his eyes before he retreated into an empty classroom. "Well . . ." He whispered. "I guess there's nothing to do anymore."

A few days later, Hikaru was sitting on an empty bed, missing the warmth of his brother. The brother who was currently in the bathroom, cutting his pale, naked, trying to fill the emptiness inside left by his brother with something. "Kaoru? Can we talk?" Hikaru called. Silence met his words. "Kaoru? Kaoru!" Hikaru burst into the bathroom. Kaoru jerked in surprise, trying to cover his body from fresh cuts. Hikaru grabbed his brother, pulling him against his body.

Kaoru gave a shaky sob before shoving him away. "You don't even care!"

"Of course I care! You're my brother! My everything! I can't live without you!"

"I thought Haruhi was your everything!" Kaoru spat.

"I was just trying to be normal. But i miss sharing a bed with you and holding you. I miss being with you. I'm yours, Kaoru, and it kills me knowing you are in pain."

"Does it kill you more to know you are the only one who can cause me pain?" Kaoru whispered.

"Fine then. Maybe I shouldn't be here." Hikaru grabbed the blade out of Kaoru's hand and cut a vertical line down his arm. "Now I can't cause you any more pain."

Kaoru gasped and knocked the blade out of Hikaru's grasp. "No! You can't! You have Haruhi!"

"It's too late. It should be over soon. And I never wanted her. I've always wanted you."

Kaoru sobbed. "No! You can't!" He quickly wrapped Hikaru's arm. "Please! I need you!"

"You said it yourself. All I do is hurt you. I can't bare hurting you."

"You only hurt me when you're not with me!" Kaoru sobbed. "Please don't leave me!"

"It's too late." Hikaru said, passing out from blood loss.

~H+K~

A loud beeping interrupted Hikaru's sleep. "Kaoru?" Hikaru mumbled.

A relieved gasp sounded before Kaoru held Hikaru close. "I'm so sorry." He sobbed. "This is all my fault."

"Hold me?" Hikaru requested. "I've missed it so much."

Kaoru buried his nose into Hikaru's hair and inhaled deeply. "I'll never let go."

Hikaru shifted around so that he was facing his twin brother. "This is too beautiful to be wrong."


End file.
